


Hungry...

by LittleMissKnowItAll



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PIZZA DELIVERY BOY, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissKnowItAll/pseuds/LittleMissKnowItAll
Summary: Rick's home alone for the first time in ages. So naturally, it becomes a beer, zombie movie and pizza evening! The only thing is, he has a huge crush on the pizza delivery guy. And maybe, just maybe tonight is the night to finally do something about that.





	Hungry...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GettinGrimey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettinGrimey/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Here's another experiment. I really hope you like it! 
> 
> I was once again pulled out of my comfortzone (which is mostly fluffy first kiss fics), this time by the lovely GettinGrimey with this sexy idea. And a couple of drafts and unfinished fics later, here we are. ;) Sorry it took me so long!! Work has been crazy these past few weeks! Fun, but crazy. Really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Yes, there is some smutty goodness in here. I tried, okay? I really did. ;) 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments give me life!  
> Come talk to me. I promise I won't bite :)

Rick stood in the doorway, waving at the taillights of the car leaving his street. It was Lori’s weekend, meaning he’d have two whole, kid free days. And he already dreaded it! It wasn’t that he couldn’t think of things to do, it just felt so empty. The quiet almost felt unnatural. But, he was young-ish and he’d had one hell of a week so he’d make the most of it. Starting with a nice cold beer!

Flopping down in the couch, beer in hand, he picked up the remote. It was a weird feeling of power, finally being in control of the remote after years of watching Nickelodeon, Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon. Typing in a few random channel numbers, he was happy to find out that ‘Shaun of the Dead’ would be on in half an hour. Deciding he’d quickly shower before then, his thought process was rudely interrupted by his growling stomach. Sighing, he flopped back down and took out his phone to order some pizza. And that’s when it hit him. He was alone, didn’t have any kids to hide behind this time. If he wanted pizza, he’d have to talk to the cute delivery man himself. Taking a long sip of his beer, Rick decided to just go for it. He was hungry for pizza…and something more, if he was being honest. Quickly putting in the order via the app, he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

The hot water felt incredible on his skin, washing away all the drama and stress from his job as police sheriff. It was relaxing, but not enough to take away the thoughts of the pizza guy. He felt like a twelve year old, taking himself in hand to take care of his little problem while dreaming about those dark eyes. Thinking about the feel of that scruffy beard on his face... and other places of hisbody finally pushed him over the edge. Grabbing the wall for support, he let it all wash over him before turning the shower off and glancing at the clock. Shit, the pizza was gonna be there in five minutes. Throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a slightly too tight shirt to show off his muscles was casual, right? Just a typical Friday night outfit like any other… Raking a hand through his wet curls, he looked at himself in the mirror before brushing his teeth quickly. 

As his feet hit the bottom step of the stairs, the doorbell rang and Rick’s nerves were back in action. All but sprinting over to the door, he couldn’t help but smile at the guy (who was currently wearing a mock look of surprise) standing in front of him. 

“What, no Harry Styles tonight? Is she ill?” He smiled, pointing at the window that normally had some teenage boyband wailing coming from it, but was uncommonly dark at the moment. His face dropping, he quickly added: “She’s not, is she?”

Letting out an actual laugh, Rick shook his head. “No, no, still madly in love with that tiny Mick Jagger.” He said, throwing his hands around as he talked. “But he’s her mom’s problem for the next two days. This weekend is all about sleeping in, watching something else than Nickelodeon and maybe even having a beer or two.”

Rick had said it casually, as it was normal to say stuff like that, right? Judging from the look on the cutie in front of him, maybe it wasn’t. Eyes growing wide, Rick quickly continued. “Sorry, was that a weird thing to say or? Ah, too much information…” He said, bowing his head as he put his hand in his pocket to fish out his wallet. 

Putting his free hand out to Rick, the delivery guy shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I just….I assumed you were married or…I don’t know. You know what?” The guy said, slightly flustered and rambling. Rick had to look away from those red cheeks for a moment to compose himself. Looking back, he was greeted with a bright smile. “This one’s on me. You’ve earned it.”

“No, come on. I can’t let you do that. What would your boss say?!” Rick said, feeling his cheeks heating up at the look in the other man’s eyes. What did that little glint mean?

Scrunching his face up, the guy shuffled his feet as he opened his mouth. “He’d say that you’ve earned it.” Seeing Rick’s confusion, a small smirk grew onto his face. “I…uhm, I’m kind of the manager of the place. Hi, Negan.” He said finally, stretching out his hand. And no, Rick’s stomach did not do summersaults as he shook the man’s hand. He was not a twelve year old girl, he wasn’t! Okay, maybe he was. “Rick” 

“Yeah, I ah, I kinda got that.” Negan said, pointing at the name on the receipt. 

Closing his eyes, Rick ran a hand over his face as he softly groaned. “Right…Sorry, long week.”

What followed was a comfortable silence where Negan just smiled at him, their eyes locked. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, even days. All Rick knew was that when he died, he wanted it to happen while staring into those eyes. 

“Sorry, I’ll a…I’ll let you get to it. I heard Shaun of the Dead is on, so I better get home too.” Negan said finally, breaking the spell as he handed Rick the pizza. Taking it into his hands slowly, Rick took a deep breath as he let Negan’s words sink in. He had the evening off, right? He was basically letting Rick know he had time, right? Of was Rick misreading this situation like crazy? Taking another deep breath, Rick decided he didn’t care. 

“I’m not the Winchester, but I do have cold beer so… I mean, I’m on the police force. I can’t just take this pizza for free so. Want a beer?” He said, proud at his own confidence and even prouder when he saw Negan’s smile grow brighter. 

Nodding, Negan took a step forward, right into Rick’s space. “Wouldn’t want you to get into trouble with the law, now would we?” His eyes danced over Rick’s face for a moment, before he walked into the house. 

“Take a seat, make yourself at home.” Rick said, closing the door behind him as he dropped the pizza on the table. He motioned for the couch in an attempt to get Negan to sit down, before walking to the kitchen to get two cold beers. 

Walking back to the couch again, Rick’s heart stopped for a minute as he took in the man on his couch. Hair perfectly styled, scruffy beard in its full glory and those arms. Damn! Normally, Negan wore a jacket with the pizza place’s logo on it. A jacket which now hung over a chair and Rick couldn’t be more thankful for that fact. 

Sitting down on the other side of the couch, Rick handed Negan his beer and they both sunk into the couch a bit further. Watching London slowly become overrun with zombies, Rick opened the box and took out a slice. “If you want some…” he said to Negan, pointing at the box. “Or is this one of those situations where you can’t stand the sight of pizza anymore after working with them for so long?” He asked, jokingly. 

Laughing, Negan’s tongue dipped out to wet his bottom lip as he shook his head. “Nope, still a huge sucker for pizza. I had kinda hoped it would work like that, but yeah, no such luck.” He said, patting his abs as if they were a beer belly, before leaning closer to Rick to steal a slice from the box. 

Watching Negan eat was almost pornographic. The way he used his hands to bring the slice to his mouth, his lips and tongue moving around the edges to save the last drops of tomato sauce that might peep out from under the molten cheese. Rick had it bad and he knew it. He just hoped to god Negan didn’t notice how bad it was.

…

“So, I have a confession to make.” Negan said with a sigh, putting down his second empty beer bottle next to the empty pizza box. They’d been talking for a while now about everything and nothing. Zombie movies and pizza, mostly. Carl and Judith had come up at some point and Rick was happily surprised at the smile that crossed Negan’s face at the mention of the two. 

Unsure of the direction the evening was taking, Rick just nodded for him to continue as he started playing with the label on his beer bottle. This was it. This was the moment he was going to be let down easy. If Negan was going to use the words “It’s not you, it’s me”, he was going to fling this bottle at his head though. 

“I don’t actually deliver pizza's normally.” He said softly, a red blush finding its way up his neck and onto his cheeks. “I had to fill in for a sick employee a few years back and you guys were on my route that evening. And so I’ve been checking the orders every night since then, filtering out your name as soon as it comes in. I never thought anything would ever come from it, what with you being straight and married and all, but I just. I liked seeing you, liked talking to you.” He finished shyly, looking up at Rick from under his lashes. 

Rick was speechless, his mouth hanging open as his brain tried to comprehend what Negan had just said. 

Taking Rick’s silence as a bad sign, Negan got up quickly, one hand in his hair as he opened his mouth. “Shit, shit, shit. I misread the situation completely. I’m so sorry, fuck! I, I promise to never come here again. I’m so, so sorry Rick”. He was rambling as he grabbed his jacket and made his way over to the door. Rick just sat there for a minute, a wave of shock and utter happiness hitting him hard. It wasn’t until he noticed Negan walking into the hall that his head seemed to finally be back in the game. Jumping up, he all but ran into Negan as he tried to block his path. Seeing the scared look on the other man’s face, he couldn’t help but smile as he grabbed Negan’s cheeks and kissed him. It was quick, no more than a peck and nowhere near the kisses Rick had been dreaming about. 

“God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Rick breathed, stepping back. He still had his hands on Negan’s face, slowly letting them drift down his neck, over those tight shoulders, finally resting them on his upper arms. Negan was watching him, face full of surprise as he tried to read Rick’s eyes. Staring back the man, Rick smiled before leaning in again. This time, Negan was fully on board as he closed the distance between them. Hands finding their way to Rick’s hips as Rick’s left hand made its way up to the back of Negan’s neck. Their mouths crashed together hungrily, breathing each other in. Smiling into the kiss, Negan let his hands drift lower as his tongue slowly moved across Rick’s bottom lip. A moan escaped the other man’s lips as he finally let Negan in. And so they stood there, making out like teenagers and not giving a fuck. Because this was it…and it was so much better than Rick had dreamed about. His back pressed against the door, Negan’s hands sneaking around to grip his ass tightly and damn. “Couch”, he moaned breathlessly as Negan pulled him closer, their hips colliding. As Negan started moving his own in a slow rhythm, still holding Rick close, Rick couldn’t take it anymore. Moaning loudly, he dug his nails into Negan’s neck unintentionally, before pushing the other man away. Negan’s eyes were dark as they inspected Rick’s face for any sign that he’d made wrong move. 

Smiling breathlessly, Rick moved forward to place another kiss on those red lips. “Let’s take this to a more comfortable spot…” Rick whispered against Negan’s lips, lettings his hands drift down Negan’s chest as he slowly began moving him back towards the couch. As the back of Negan’s legs hit it, he dropped down, pulling Rick down on top of him. “Is this the part where you pay me for the pizza?” He smirked, hands working on Rick’s belt. “I must say, sheriff Grimes. I do like a man who puts out on the first date.” Feigning anger, Rick opened his mouth to protest as Negan’s hand slipped into his boxer shorts. His brain short circuiting, he was left a groaning mess for a few seconds, before moving forwards again and claiming Negan’s lips. Moving his hips to the pace of Negan’s soft strokes, he had a to break the kiss a few times to catch his breath. As Negan started swirling his thumb around the tip, Rick put his forehead on Negan’s shoulder to let out a few low breaths before pushing back. 

“I can’t do this, not here…” He said seriously as he got up, tucking himself back into his pants. 

Negan’s eyes flew open at that as he shot up of the couch, putting a hand on Rick’s arm. “Did I do something?”

Huffing out a laugh, Rick raked his hands through his hair. “You certainly did. And you do it so well.” He was full on smiling now, his chest still heaving uncontrollably as he tried to catch his breath. “But my kids watch cartoons on this couch. So yeah, let’s move this upstairs before this goes any further. Because god know I want this to go further.” He said, grabbing Negan’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. “Much, much further.”


End file.
